falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cryoscience
Cryoscience is the theoretic and applied cryobiology: preserving organic material in low temperatures, or cryonics (from Greek κρύος 'kryos-' meaning 'icy cold'). The term stasis is used interchangeably to refer to cryonic suspension. Overview Cryoscience was an experimental discipline before the War, intended to be used in combat medicine to increase the survival rate among combat troops,The Lone Wanderer: "Do you think you can make use of that stuff you picked up in the Cryo Labs?" Elliott Tercorien: "Yeah, I think so. Before I was shipped out to Anchorage, I was trained in cryoscience. We were hoping to apply that to medicine. The compounds we used weren't that different from this cryogenic liquid. I'm pretty sure I can make us some improvised weapons from it. I'm thinking something along the lines of cryo grenades and cryo mines... I don't know yet. Check back with me in about an hour and I'll see what I can do." (DLC05Tercorien.txt) by freezing them and then having trained physicians revive them in a safer place where lifesaving surgery could be done.The Lone Wanderer: "I need to get through the Cryo Labs. Think you can help me?" Elliott Tercorien: "Hmmm. Sounds like I may be of some use in there. If there are other people in stasis, I could help revive them or something. Just watch my back." (DLC05Tercorien.txt) More experimental approaches were undertaken in research facilities like the Big MT, where hibernation chambers were being developed.The Courier: "I've never heard of the place you're talking about." Elijah: " The Holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars... ...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there. " (NVDLC01Elijah.txt) Cryonics were risky. Improper resuscitation could cause post-cryonic syndrome, where the body of the patient spontaneously dissolves.Private Dobbs' 'meltdown' That being said, cryonics were utilized by firefighting departments on the East Coast by way of the fireman protectron, boasting an integrated cryo gun for use as a fire extinguisher and an enhanced, fire-retardant shell. Examples Weaponry The widest use of cryonics as weapons are in the form of cryo grenades and mines. Whether they were first made aboard Mothership Zeta''The Lone Wanderer: ''"Were you able to come up with any cryogenic weapons?" Elliott Tercorien: "Yeah, sure did. I was able to make a few cryo grenades and cryo mines. I can make more, but I'll need around three more hours. Keep checking back with me and I'll tinker with it." The Lone Wanderer: "Any more Cryo Grenades or Cryo Mines ready?" Elliott Tercorien: "Here you go. Hope you're making good use of them. If you need more, I should have a batch ready in about three hours." (DLC05Tercorien.txt) or in the Commonwealth is unclear, but the concepts are the same: when the weapon is triggered, a burst of cryonic material is released from the point of detonation, freezing and paralyzing anything within the blast radius. A more experimental weapon was developed by the overseer of Vault 111, who made a prototypical rig that could propel super-chilled nitrogen gas at a target,[[:File:Cryolator (Fallout 4).png|Note the "Danger: Liquid Nitrogen" warning on right side of the weapon.]]Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Dr. Reid's Terminal, 10/07 slowly freezing them as they were exposed. Sierra Army Depot As seen with PFC Dobbs, the United States Armed Forces was utilizing experimental biomed gel to cryonically preserve corpses for medical experimentation, as well as store organs (for transplantation) and preserve samples of deadly diseases. Raven Rock The government military base was outfitted with a biological lab, where cryonic suspension tanks were installed, allowing for preserving biological material (up to the size of deathclaws) and organic compounds like Robobrain organic processors. They could also be used as prison cells, to retain prisoners in a state of suspended animation - or to simply keep them immobilized for interrogation.The American Dream Vault 87 Stasis chambers were part of the Vault's special equipment manifest.Citadel terminal entries; Vault-Tec Terminal, Vault 87 Vault 111 Personal stasis chambers were used in this Vault to keep a number of its Vault Dwellers, including Nate, Nora and Shaun, alive for over 200 years after the Great War. A post-War prototype "cryo-thrower", the Cryolator was developed and stored here. Zetan aliens The Zetans are known to have developed an extremely advanced form of cryoscience, allowing them to store biological material indefinitely. Their cryo lab has stored living humans for over 700 years.The presence of Toshiro Kago, as well as him being biologically viable after over 700 years. New Vegas Robert House survived the Great War and passage of time by using the "LS chamber", a type of stasis chamber. This particular chamber is attached to the Lucky 38, its mainframes, and virtual reality routines. Big MT Hibernation chambers are a technology developed at the Big Mountain Research and Development Center. Suspended animation is the slowing or stopping of life processes by exogenous or endogenous means without termination. Breathing, heartbeat, and other involuntary functions may still occur, but they can only be detected by artificial means.The Courier: "I've never heard of the place you're talking about." Elijah: " The Holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars... ...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there. " (NVDLC01Elijah.txt) Although it does not appear in the add-on. Vault 0 This Vault was run by the Calculator, an advanced supercomputer that used an electro-organic terminal to link its central processing unit to brain stored in pseudo-cryonic conditions. The Vault also has a corresponding cryo lab to regulate these conditions.Vault 0 terminal entries#Mycroft terminal Boulder Dome Within the Boulder Dome tunnels, Doctor Presper used sleeper tanks to preserve scientists and nubile women to be a part of his ruling/breeding elite. The Prisoner would be able to awaken them with the proper computer and Medicine skills.Boulder design document/2 Category:Technology Category:Sierra Army Depot Category:Mothership Zeta Category:New Vegas Category:Fallout 3 cut content